finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Chaos Blade (weapon)
Chaos Blade is a recurring powerful sword in the series. Along with appearing in other titles, it is Gabranth's primary weapon when he appears, and is the larger of his two swords. Appearances ''Final Fantasy XII The name of the weapon wielded by Gabranth is never mentioned, but the Final Fantasy Play Arts Action Figures of him refers to it as the Chaos Blade. It has an attack power of 30 and classified as a one-handed sword. The sword isn't a western style broadsword, this incarnation features it as an elaborate scimitar-like weapon. It has a counterpart named the Highway Star, and the two can connect at the handles to be wielded as a dual-bladed sword, or disconnected to be dual wielded. Gabranth is usually seen wielding the two separately. Final Fantasy Tactics The Chaos Blade is the strongest knight sword. It provides 40 Attack, 20% Weapon Defense, Auto-Regen, and can inflict Stone when attacking with it. It can only be found as a rare treasure on Midlight's Deep, obtained via Rendezvous, or caught from Level 99 Ninjas. Bravely Default Chaos Blade is a sword that provides 44 P.ATK, 90 Aim, and has a 25% chance to cause Confuse. It can be found in Eternian Central Command (blue chest) and Dimension's Hasp, or stolen from Alternis (ch. 7). Bravely Second: End Layer Chaos Blade is a greatsword that provides 47 P.ATK, 85 Aim, and deals 50% more damage to dragonkind. It can be stolen from Denys (ch 5). Dissidia Final Fantasy Gabranth wields the ''Final Fantasy XII version of the Chaos Blade along with the Highway Star, and attacks with them in both their connected and disconnected states. The Chaos Blade is Gabranth's level 100 exclusive weapon, and provides +68 Attack, EX Mode Duration +40%, and minor counterattack effect. It can be obtained from the shop by trading 31,920 gil, Deathbringer, Gates of Judgement x5, and Time Orb x5. As a reference to the Chaos Blade's counterpart, Gabranth also has a level 100 exclusive hand equipment called Highway Star, with the same trade requirements as the Chaos Blade. ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Gabranth wields the Chaos Blade with the Highway Star. The Chaos Blade is Gabranth's level 100 exclusive weapon, and provides +68 Attack, EX Mode Duration +20%, and slight counterattack effect. It can be obtained from the shop by trading 182,800 gil, Deathbringer, Gates of Judgment, and Warrior's Hopes x5. The Highway Star is a level 100 exclusive hand equipment with the same trade requirements as the Chaos Blade. Dissidia Final Fantasy NT Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Gabranth wields his separated Chaos Blade and Highway Star in battle. Pictlogica Final Fantasy Pictlogica Final Fantasy ≒ Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Mobius Final Fantasy Gallery FFX Weapon - Katana 3.png|Final Fantasy X. ChaosBlade-ffxii.png|The Chaos Blade in ''Final Fantasy XII. ChaosBlade 2-ffxii.png|The Chaos Blade in Final Fantasy XII, connected to the Highway Star. FFT Chaos Blade.gif|The Chaos Blade as seen in Final Fantasy Tactics. Dissidia-GabranthSword.png|The Chaos Blade in Dissidia Final Fantasy, connected to the Highway Star. Manikin-Chaos Blade.png|Crystal Chaos Blade wielded by Gabranth's Manikins in Dissidia. Manikin-Chaos Blade 2.png|Crystal Chaos Blade connected to the Highway Star in Dissidia. DFFOO Chaos Blade (XII).png|''Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia. Theatrhythm Gabranth.png|Gabranth's ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy artwork wielding the Chaos Blade and Highway Star. BD Chaos Blade.png|The Chaos Blade in Bravely Default. Chaos_BladeBS.jpg|''Bravely Second: End Layer'' PFF Gabranth Illust.png|''Pictlogica Final Fantasy. PFF Chaos Blade Icon.png|Rank 5 icon in ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy. PFF Chaos Blade FFXII Icon 2.png|Rank 6 icon in Pictlogica Final Fantasy. PFF Chaos Blade Icon 3.png|Rank 7 icon in Pictlogica Final Fantasy. PFF Chaos Blade FFXII.png|Sprite in Pictlogica Final Fantasy. FFAB Chaos Blade SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR) FFXII. FFAB Chaos Blade DFF SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR) DFF. FFAB Chaos Blade SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+) FFXII. FFAB Chaos Blade DFF SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+) DFF. FFAB Chaos Blade FFT UR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UR) FFT. FFAB Chaos Blade FFT CR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (CR). FFRK Chaos Blade FFT.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFT. FFRK Chaos Blade FFXII Sprite.png|Sprite from boss fight with Gabranth in Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFBE Chaos Blade.png|''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius'' FFXII. FFBE Chaos Blade FFT.png|''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius'' FFT. MFF Chaos Blade.jpg|''Mobius Final Fantasy''. Etymology Category:Greatswords Category:Signature weapons